Problem: 29 cars were in the gift store parking lot. 21 more cars park at the gift store. How many cars are in the parking lot now?
Explanation: The number of cars that are parked now is the sum of the number that were parked earlier and the number that came to park. The sum is $29 + 21$ cars. $29 + 21 = 50$ cars.